<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'Outre-Mur by VGF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144204">L'Outre-Mur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGF/pseuds/VGF'>VGF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Government Conspiracy, Plot Twists, Post-Apocalypse, Propaganda, dome city</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGF/pseuds/VGF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thème imposé : « De l'autre côté du mur »</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'Outre-Mur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« LA VILLE DOIT SURVIVRE »</p><p>Wladyslaw soupira, et tenta de se concentrer sur son cours d'histoire. Peu importe où il était, le slogan semblait le poursuivre. Dès les premières heures du matin, durant les informations que crachait son radio-réveil ; dans les transports en communs, peint en large lettres rouges sur les murs ; sur l'en-tête des feuillets d'information distribués par l'école ; jusqu'à l'affiche placardée sur le seul carré d'extérieur qu'il pouvait voir par la fenêtre de sa salle de classe. C'était à croire que la Ville elle-même conspirait pour lui rabâcher ce message : perte d'attention durant le cours ? Voilà une belle propagande répétant exactement la même chose ! Il soupira à nouveau, gagnant un regard courroucé de la part de sa voisine.</p><p>«…et c'est ainsi que la dernière image fidèle de l'extérieur que nous avons date de 326 », psalmodiait le professeur en faisant les cent pas devant le tableau blanc. « Tout le monde l'a déjà vue bien entendu, mais je pense qu'il est toujours intéressant de la revoir de temps en temps, ne serait-ce que pour se rappeler de la chance que nous avons, de pourquoi la Ville doit survivre…<br/>
– Ha ! » Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers Wladyslaw, qui réalisa qu'il avait manifesté son incrédulité à haute voix sans réfléchir.<br/>
« Un commentaire, Monsieur Lateguen ?<br/>
– Ah, euh, n… non, M'sieur », bafouilla Wladyslaw, souhaitant en cet instant disparaître de la surface de la terre. Le professeur haussa un sourcil dubitatif.<br/>
« Une parfaite preuve de ce que je disais, et d'à quel point il est nécessaire de vous rappeler pourquoi la Ville existe », commenta-t-il en allumant le vidéo projecteur.</p><p>Wladyslaw leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait l'image ! Et pourtant, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer — silencieusement, attentivement, profondément.</p><p>Le ciel, libre du treillis le supportant usuellement, était d'un orange mauvais. L'horizon, à peine visible sous une couche oppressante de nuages jaunâtres, bas et boursouflés, était désespérément plat, la monotonie du paysage à peine rompu par de vagues monticules. La lentille de la caméra était constellée d'impacts, preuves d'un vent violent chargé de sable balayant la morne plaine. Pas un arbre, pas une herbe, pas une trace de vie ; juste une étendue caillouteuse anthracite battue par des pluies acides.<br/>
« La dernière image de l'extérieur, donc, prise en 326 », reprit brusquement le professeur en faisant les cent pas devant le tableau, brisant le silence quasi-religieux qui s'était installé, « par la sonde de l'expédition Dar-Kunor, quelques instants avant sa destruction par les éléments. Comme vous devriez le savoir, toutes les tentatives ayant été entreprises depuis se sont soldées par des échecs ». Il cessa ses allées-venues et fixa Wladyslaw. « C'est pour cela, Monsieur Lateguen, que la Ville existe. C'est pour cela qu'elle doit survivre : sa perte serait notre perte ». L'intéressé ne trouva rien à répondre si ce n'est un soupir à peine contenu — combien de fois avait-il déjà entendu ce discours ? Le professeur, peu convaincu mais sans grande volonté de gaspiller du temps de cours, revint à sa déambulation et à sa logorrhée.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>« Alors gamin, vous avez eu droit au blabla sur l'image, hein ? »</p><p>Enfin libéré des cours, Wladyslaw avait retrouvé la bande d'amis avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps libre. Ils étaient pour l'instant tous assis sur des bancs arrangés autour d'un arbre, formant un petit square discret juste à côté du Mur, sirotant négligemment des canettes sans marque.</p><p>« Bah, m'en parle pas », répondit-il en lançant un regard mauvais à une des éternelles affiches gouvernementales. « "blablabla, on va tous mourir, blablaba posez pas de questions", on la connaît leur histoire…<br/>
– Ah bah ça pour la connaître... », ironisa un de ses camarades. « Je parie qu'il vous a fait le coup du 'sa perte serait notre perte', en plus.<br/>
– Ouais…<br/>
– Ça rate jamais ! On dirait que c'est lui qui l'a inventé, ce truc, vu qu'il le ressort à chaque fois !<br/>
– Le Gros a raison », intervint une des autres personnes présente, visiblement plus âgée que les autres. « Déjà de mon temps, on y avait droit, et je pense pas qu'il soit allé en s'améliorant depuis…<br/>
– Ouais, merci Alojzy », confirma le dénommé Gros. « Pas pour ça que c'est vrai, mais bon… »</p><p>Wladyslaw trépignait. C'était pour ça qu'il avait rejoint ce groupe, qu'il venait dans ce coin reculé de la Ville — juste auprès du Mur, là où en levant les yeux il pouvait voir un bout des madriers qui soutenaient le ciel. Il avait enfin trouvé des gens qui le comprenait, qui partageaient ses doutes face à l'histoire officielle. À sa grande surprise, ça n'avait pas été facile, et il gardait toujours une pointe d'incrédulité à l'idée que la majorité des habitants de la Ville ne se posaient aucune question. Ce cercle de discussion, d'amis, n'en était que plus important.</p><p>« Je sais ! », lança-t-il avec excitation. « Qui peut vraiment croire que personne n'a mis les pieds dehors depuis trois cent ans ?<br/>
– Déjà, ouais », confirma Alojzy. « Et puis, qui ils pensent avoir avec le coup de la sonde détruite juste après avoir pris la photo ? On est pas fichus de faire une caméra qui tienne plus de quinze secondes dehors, mais la ville tient debout depuis plus d'un demi-millénaire sans problèmes ? On nous la fera pas !<br/>
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda Wladyslaw, captivé par l'idée. Des gens avec qui parler, avec qui découvrir la vérité, avec qui s'émanciper ; que demander de plus ? Alojzy hésita avant de répondre. L'information qu'il comptait révéler était révolutionnaire, et si les autorités apprenaient que quelqu'un tenait des propos séditieux de ce genre... Après avoir attentivement observé les environs pour confirmer qu'ils étaient bien seuls, il se pencha et fit signe aux autres de faire de même.<br/>
« Je veux dire que l'extérieur n'est plus inhabitable. Je veux dire que <em>nous n'avons pas besoin de la ville</em> ».</p><p>Il se redressa, comme si de rien n'était — comme s'il ne venait pas de dire à haute voix ce que tous pensaient, mais qu'aucun n'avait eu le courage d'affirmer. Wladyslaw jubilait : c'était le point d'orgue de sa brève carrière de rebelle.</p><p>« Pas besoin ? ». Le Gros restait incrédule. Même s'il partageait leurs convictions, il n'était guère aisé de se départir de décennies de propagande juste en clamant ce qu'ils savaient être la vérité.<br/>
« Pas besoin », certifia Alojzy d'une voix posée, exsudant le savoir. « À l'époque de la construction, je dis pas, et je pense même que c'est de là qu'ils nous sortent cette “dernière image ” ». Il fit une légère pause. Son auditoire buvait ses paroles, et il savait ménager ses effets. « Mais c'était il y a presque sept cent ans ! Peu importe la catastrophe à l'origine de tout ça, c'est réglé depuis. Je vous le dit, <em>nous pouvons sortir</em>.<br/>
– Sortir ! » Wladyslaw n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Accéder au dehors avait pour lui la délicieuse sensation de l'interdit à transgresser, de l'épreuve à braver pour accéder à la véritable liberté, et Alojzy le leur proposait comme on proposait une part de tarte. Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? En se concentrant bien sur le ciel, par delà les barres d'acier, par delà l'impassible cyan, ne pouvait-on pas distinguer quelques éclats du véritable azur de l'extérieur ?<br/>
« Mais comment ? », surenchérit Le Gros. « C'est pas comme si on pouvait se pointer aux Portes de la Ville et juste leur demander de sortir !<br/>
– Bien sûr que non, mais il y a… d'autres moyens de sortir », expliqua Alojzy patiemment, faisant malicieusement durer le mysètre.<br/>
« Ah, allez, arrête de te la jouer, dis-nous !<br/>
– Très bien, mais vous ne direz pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenus ».<br/>
Alojzy, beau parleur qu'il était, laissa à nouveau s'écouler une brève pause, faisant montre de vérifier encore une fois les environs. Satisfait de son examen, il poursuivit ses explications, adossé au Mur.</p><p>« Les Portes », commença-t-il en marquant la majuscule avec une emphase moqueuse, « ne sont pas le seul lien avec l'extérieur dont nous disposons. Il y a d'autres… brèches, dans le mur, des écoutilles, des sas depuis longtemps tombés à l'abandon.<br/>
– Et tu penses vraiment qu'on peut s'y pointer à l'improviste et juste… sortir ?<br/>
– Ah, je ne dis pas que ça sera <em>si</em> simple, non », admit-il en haussant les épaules, « mais ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin d'être particulièrement surveillés non plus. Il n'y a que de braves petits citoyens dans notre ville, personne pour oser douter de la parole officielle et de tenter de sortir ! », conclut-il en riant, rapidement rejoint par les deux autres.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>« Les fleurs d'oranger au parfum d'orient », chuchota Wladyslaw à une porte à peine entrebâillée. La rue était déserte, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par dessus son épaule, comme si quelqu'un allait surgir de la pénombre.<br/>
« Cette douleur que j'ai en mangeant de l'origan », lui répondit-on depuis l'autre côté. Satisfait par cette réponse, il entra prudemment en regardant une dernière fois derrière lui. À l'intérieur, Alojzy et Le Gros l'attendaient assis autour d'une table, leurs préparatifs à peine visibles dans la faible lumière d'une lampe de bureau.</p><p>« Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt !<br/>
– Oh, ça va, ça va », maugréa Wladyslaw. « C'est pas vous qui devez échapper à la surveillance de vos parents.<br/>
– Bon, t'as tout ce qu'il faut quand même ?<br/>
– Ouais, c'est bon », répondit-il en ouvrant son sac à dos, dévoilant un fouillis d'objets à la nécessité toute relative, de la gourde d'eau à la un porte-clefs fantaisie en passant par un change de vêtements chauds.<br/>
« Parfait », lança Alojzy, péremptoire, en se levant. « Mes chers camarades… L'heure a sonnée. Enfin, nous reprenons notre liberté. Enfin, nous faisons fi des chaînes de la propagande ! Mes chers camarades, mes chers amis, il est grand temps de débuter notre voyage. L'Éxtérieur nous tend les bras ! »</p><p>Il déblatérait son discours comme s'il l'avait préparé, debout devant la table, avec de grands mouvements de bras. Le résultat aurait pu être totalement ridicule, mais pour Le Gros et Wladyslaw, c'était la plus belle oration de leur vie et ils ne refrénèrent pas leur envie d'applaudir. Alojzy les remercia d'une petite courbette.<br/>
Enfin, ils se mirent en mouvement, laissant le petit local qui servait aussi bien de lieu de réunion que d'appartement pour Alojzy derrière eux. La nuit était froide – une bonne chose, puisque cela limitait leurs chances de croiser quelqu'un. Il avancèrent en silence, longeant les murs, évitant autant que possible les halos de lumière que projetait l'éclairage public. Wladyslaw ne résista pas à la tentation d'arracher une des affiches devant lesquelles ils passaient régulièrement, gardant un bout de papier glacé comme trophée, comme souvenir de son premier véritable acte physique de rébellion.</p><p>Leur trajet n'était pas particulièrement long : Alojzy, derrière ses grands airs, savait véritablement où se trouvait l'écoutille qui était leur objectif, et avait pris soin de choisir sa résidence à proximité.</p><p>« Je voyais ça… plus impressionnant », commenta Le Gros lorsque leur objectif fut visible. Ils se tenaient désormais au pied du Mur, entièrement dominés par sa hauteur. Bien que le sas occupât toute la largeur de la venelle dans laquelle ils s'étaient terrés, il paraissait risible au vu de la hauteur de l'enceinte qui leur faisait face. Au vu de la couche de rouille recouvrant le mécanisme, la lourde porte n'avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps. « J'espère qu'elle fonctionne encore…<br/>
– Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir ! », répondit Alojzy en forçant sur le volant de manœuvre. « Allez les gars, aidez-moi ! »</p><p>Leurs efforts conjugués finirent par surpasser l'absence d'entretien, et le volant bougea — millimètre par millimètre, en un grincement profond qui résonna à travers la ruelle, mais il bougea. Une fine poussière ocre tomba des gonds, recouvrant aussi bien leurs pieds que la chaussé. Le bruit se fit plus aigu, moins irrégulier, mais ne cessa pas.</p><p>« Faites gaffe ! », tenta de chuchoter Wladyslaw, avant de, constatant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, le répéter normalement. « On va se faire repérer avec tout ce boucan !<br/>
– T'as cru qu'on le faisait exprès ou quoi ? », lui répondit-on avec agacement. L'horrible grattement du métal contre le métal de la porte s'ouvrant prévenait toute possibilité de savoir qui était en train de parler. Une voix, cependant, leur parvint par dessus cette cacophonie.<br/>
« HÉ ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ FAIRE ?! »</p><p>La surprise leur fit cesser leurs agissement, et ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Au bout de la rue se trouvait homme en uniforme, qui avait l'air aussi surpris qu'eux de trouver quelqu'un dans ce cul-de-sac.</p><p>« Merde, les condés ! Dépêchez vous ! »</p><p>La porte n'était pas entièrement ouverte, mais heureusement pour eux, ils avaient juste assez de place pour se glisser dans le sas. L'agent de l'ordre se mit à courir pour les rejoindre. Wladyslaw jeta son sac à dos à travers l'ouverture, sentant la panique monter. Chaque seconde rapprochait le policier, et pourtant il avait l'impression que le temps n'avançait plus, que tout allait trop lentement, qu'il n'aurait jamais passé la porte à temps. Il allait se faire arrêter, c'est sûr, que diraient ses parents ! Allait-on seulement le laisser repartir entier après une telle brèche dans le suivi des consi—</p><p>Le lourd battant se referma en un grand choc, et tout revint à la normale. Il était à l'intérieur du sas, avec Alojzy et Le Gros, et ce dernier était déjà en train de verrouiller la porte de l'intérieur. Ils s'en étaient sortis. Le mécanisme, de ce côté, était étrangement bien préservé, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner la marche à suivre : un large bouton vert trônait au centre du battant menant à l'Extérieur. Ils échangèrent un regard circonspect, et Wladyslaw le pressa. Un chuintement pneumatique répondit à cette action.</p><p>« Vous êtes fous ! », leur parvint la voix du policier, qui tambourinait sur la lourde cloison métallique. « C'est une porte qui donne directement sur l'Extérieur !<br/>
– Justement », hurla Wladyslaw sans aucune idée de si l'on pouvait l'entendre de l'autre côté. « Vos mensonges ont assez duré ! Nous reprenons la liberté qui nous revient de droit !<br/>
– Votre liberté ? Vous êtes suicidaires ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le concept d'Extérieur ?!<br/>
– La propagande d'état ne marchera pas sur nous ! », renchérit Le Gros.<br/>
« Ce n'est pas une question de propagande, pauvres idiots ! Il en va de votre sécurité !<br/>
– À d'autres ! »</p><p>Le sifflement d'un compresseur coupa court à leur échange. Le sas avait fini ses préparatifs, et la porte extérieur s'ouvrit.</p><p>Le ciel, libre du treillis le supportant usuellement, était d'un orange mauvais. L'horizon était à peine visible sous une couche oppressante de nuages jaunâtres, bas et boursouflés.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>